


Set Alight

by rymden



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (they're both trans. sorry i don't make the rules), Canon Asexual Character, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, this is pretty much just 1.5k mushy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rymden/pseuds/rymden
Summary: Their eyes meet and Martin, not the first time, is overtaken by how incredibly lucky he is to have fallen in love with someone so wondrous as Jon.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 6
Kudos: 189





	Set Alight

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from hozier's that would i
> 
> jon's aceness works the same as mine here, which basically means that he's fine with doing most things buuut he doesn't want them done to him!
> 
> the words used to describe their equipment are entrance, clit n cunt

“Are- are you sure about this?” Martin bites his lip but doesn’t avert his eyes from where they’re locked with Jon’s. “I know I want this, but I don’t want you to do something you’re not comfortable with.” he says it as firmly as he can with Jon’s fingers a hair’s width from the waistband of his underwear. He’s already wet enough for his underwear to cling to him, but that doesn’t mean he’s about to _make_ Jon do something like this for him.

Jon shakes his head, the corners of his mouth curling into a small smile. “I told you- Don’t worry, Martin. I know my boundaries and if I don’t feel comfortable with anything I’ll tell you as much. Right now, what I want to do is touch you.” he inhales, thumb stroking the fabric underneath it. Martin’s own breath hitches at the motion. Not close enough. “Is that still okay with you?”

Martin nods, a little frantically. “Of course,” he breathes, impatient now that they’ve both enthusiastically consented to what is about to happen. Jon stills his hand, letting it rest on Martin’s lower stomach for a minute before slipping under his underwear, tugging it down in one motion. Martin has to press his lips together not to moan at just that simple motion. Judging from the cocky look Jon gives him, he noticed. It makes Martin flush with embarrassment, and the heat between his legs flares with it. He’s always had somewhat of a thing for humiliation.

Jon takes his time exploring, trailing his fingers through the trimmed curls before skidding over his folds to trace the stretch marks of his inner thighs. It’s tender, and it would’ve been a wonderful sensation had it not taken place at the moment, where Martin ached for even the lightest touch somewhere else. He whines, squirming as he does. Jon lets out a low laugh, which doesn’t really help Martin at all, before his fingers finally make contact with the damp folds. He traces him, making Martin exhale harshly, before pushing inside slightly. He spreads him open, eyeing Martin in a way he knows he likes. He’s instantly validated by the shiver that ripples through the body under his hands.

“Spread your legs more,” Jon murmurs, settling in properly between Martin’s thighs when he does. He discards Martin’s underwear completely as he does, along with his own shirt and trousers. His own underwear stays on, for now. Fingers returning to their previous position, he places his other hand on Martin’s thigh, massaging it gently. Martin’s muscles relax under his hands, so he takes the next step and drags his index finger from Martin’s entrance to his clit, folding it properly between his fingers as he does. This time Martin doesn’t suppress his moan. He rubs his clit in a steady motion, leaning down to suck at Martin’s throat as he does. Hands fly up to his hair, pulling it slightly, which makes him groan into the bruise he’s making. This eggs Martin on, making him pull at the strands between his fingers again, harsher. He gets the desired response, another sound pulled from Jon’s mouth, and the fingers rubbing him speed up.

“Please, finger me,” Martin bites out. Jon obeys without a word, instead positioning his mouth a little lower to suck another bruise. Martin thinks he’s going to have to start wearing scarves, or more turtlenecks if they’re going to continue like this. Jon’s left hand leaves his thigh to join the other between Martin’s legs. He slips in easily between his folds, as wet as Martin is already, and slowly he pushes in one finger. There is no resistance, so he sets the pace quickly before adding another finger. It has Martin moan his name, hips rocking against his hand to fuck himself on Jon’s fingers.

“Jon, I’m- _ah,”_ he comes before he can finish the sentence, Jon biting down on his collarbone having been what pushed him over the edge. Jon doesn’t let up, continuing to finger him while rubbing his clit in time with the trusts. Martin can’t help the noise he makes, overstimulated and so very turned on. “ _Jon,”_ He can feel the other’s grin against his skin, which only adds to the experience.

After another few minutes, Jon’s hand slows down briefly, making Martin whine and jerk his hips to chase after the feeling. “Sorry,” Jon mumbles, slightly muffled from where he’s pressed against Martin, “I just- I noticed you have a few, er, toys. Would you- Can I use one of them on you?” he asks, shyly, as if he hadn’t make Martin come once already and well on his way to do so again.

“God, yes.” Martin replies enthusiastically, to which Jon’s hands stills entirely before pulling away. He almost whines at the loss, but the thought of Jon fucking him with one of his toys quickly dispels any complaints he might have. He places a hand on Jon’s shoulder to push him away slightly, so he can crawl to the edge of his bed, but not before pressing a kiss to his mouth-- no matter how many times he kissed Jon, he always reacts like it’s their first, with heated cheeks and a disbelieving smile. It is the sweetest thing.

Reaching for the upper drawer in his nightstand, he plucks the first toy his fingers brush. Upon holding it up, he feels the thrill settle in his stomach. It’s his favourite, a purple dildo on on this side of too large. He loves the stretch of it. Handing it over to Jon, he begins settling back against the pillows when he’s stopped with a shake of the head.

“No, don’t lie back. I want you on your knees for this.” he instructs in a low voice that does all sorts of things to Martin’s insides. He scrambles into position, a fire burning in his stomach, on his hands and knees, facing away from Jon. “Good boy,” Jon mumbles, giving Martin’s ass a light slap that has him moaning in encouragement. Jon repeats the action, on the other cheek, for good measure, before his hands trail lower and lower, finding their way back to Martin’s cunt.

“Please,” he begs, arching his back. He feels Jon press a kiss to his shoulder before the dildo prods at his folds, slipping inside him with relative ease. He’s still a little tight. Jon pushes in slowly, pulling out almost completely and then pushing it inside again. The first few thrusts are slow, Jon patiently letting Martin adjust. Only when Martin exhales a, “ _Harder,_ ” does he resume speed again. As he fucks Martin open with the dildo, his other hand returns to rub at his clit again, keeping the same merciless pace as previously. It’s good, so good, but when Jon angles his thrusts a little differently and Martin sees stars. The moan he lets out is embarrassingly loud, but it communicates exactly what he needs so Jon makes sure to keep the angle, fucking Martin fast and hard before he comes again.

Jon’s hand doesn’t falter, but he retracts the fingers massaging his clit. “Jon-” Martin begins to protest, but is cut off.

“Touch yourself,” he pants, sounding a little affected himself. Martin does what he is told, his own hands coming to fondle his clit between his fingers. He cranes his neck to cast a glance at Jon and sees that he’s slipped his own hand underneath his underwear to rub at himself. He can’t see a lot from this angle, but he can see his arm jerking with the motion, going at a similar pace of that he’s fucking Martin with. The sight alone almost makes him come, but then Jon finds the vibration function and Martin doesn’t quite scream, but it’s definitely loud enough for his neighbours to hear. Which is rather humiliating, and thus something that makes him even hotter. He feels his come drip down his thighs, can hear the wet sounds become even wetter as Jon fucks him through his third orgasm. Judging by the moan Jon himself lets out he comes just after Martin.

He pulls out the dildo and Martin, completely spent, collapses into the bed, trembling thighs not able to keep him up anymore. He hears a slightly wet thud of the toy hitting the floor before Jon joins him, falling down next to Martin. His chest is rising up and down in time with Martin’s, both out of breath. Their eyes meet and Martin, not the first time, is overtaken by how incredibly lucky he is to have fallen in love with someone so wondrous as Jon.

Jon, with his intense gaze and piercing brown eyes, watching Martin like he’s feeling the same adoration towards him and Martin does _him._ Hair an utter mess and face flushed from exertion, he looks just as handsome as the day Martin met him.

“That was… Amazing, Jon.” he finds himself mumbling into the pillow half his face is mushed into, still not breaking eye contact.

“Yeah,” he agrees, still out of breath. His hand comes to rest on the nape of Martin’s neck, thumb stroking back and forth light as a feather. The motion is incredibly soothing, he finds.

“We should get cleaned up,” he says, making no move to do so. Jon hums, eyes fluttering shut. “Yeah, I agree. In a bit.”

Jon cracks open an eye, “In a bit.” he smiles. It’s the easiest thing in the world, to return it.

**Author's Note:**

> this has not been proofread so forgive any mistakes! it's three am
> 
> edit: i've got a nsfw twitter now if anyone's interested. you can find me @rymdens


End file.
